


A Piece of Something

by ephemeryon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mormon!AU, Mormonism, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in youth group together but find themselves watching a movie alone together and some stuff ends up happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Something

Harry wasn’t the kind of boy you’d miss in a crowd. All the girls were always eyeing him, whether they admitted it or not. Maybe a boy or two was, but if they were, they were discreet enough about it; that wasn’t the kind of thing you did in the openly in a Mormon youth group, after all.

Louis could only hope and pray—though he was praying less and less these days—that no one ever noticed him watching the cherub-like boy with the brown curls, pink lips, rosy cheeks, and sea green eyes. Or that sometimes he glanced back—but that was probably just him imagining things. He could have his pick of the girls in church and school after all, or if he was the least bit messed up, like Louis was, then there would be boys for that, too. He certainly didn’t need someone like him. 

Right now he should probably be paying attention to the Bible study which was on of all things, sinfulness pertaining to sexuality. In a horrible twist of fate, Louis was somehow finding himself turned on by it, having to stop his eyes from wandering to Harry across the long table, his light blue dress shirt stretched over his biceps and his khakis just tight enough to show off his legs and ass. What he wouldn’t give to undo those buttons… 

“An example, Louis?” youth Pastor Mark asked, looking up over his glasses. When Louis didn’t respond, he added, “From the Bible, anywhere in the Bible?” 

“Sorry, what was that of?” Louis asked, hoping with all he was worth Pastor Mark wouldn’t notice his erection or flushed cheeks. Though it probably just seemed like he was embarrassed because he wasn’t paying attention. He hoped. 

“An example of somewhere God tells his People to be chaste and remain pure until marriage,” Pastor Mark supplied helpfully. Louis nodded and racked his brain trying to think of something. All he could come up with was the one verse in Paul’s letters about homosexuality, because he was thinking of Harry. He couldn’t think of anything else, no matter how hard he tried, and time stretched on painfully as Pastor Mark grew visibly agitated.

“Certainly you’ve been paying attention Louis,” he said. “This is really rather important to your Christian life.” 

“Oh, yeah, it’s, um, that one place, in the New Testament…” this drew a few giggles from the girls around the room. Louis coughed. 

“Care to elaborate?” 

“I think I know what he’s talking about, actually,” Harry said confidently, smiling. He flipped open his Bible quickly, finding the page. 

“But Jesus went to the Mount of Olives. At dawn he appeared again in the temple courts, where all the people gathered around him, and he sat down to teach them. The teachers of the law and the Pharisees brought in a woman caught in adultery. They made her stand before the group and said to Jesus, ‘Teacher, this woman was caught in the act of adultery. In the Law Moses commanded us to stone such women. Now what do you say?’ They were using this question as a trap, in order to have a basis for accusing him.

But Jesus bent down and started to write on the ground with his finger. When they kept on questioning him, he straightened up and said to them, ‘Let any one of you who is without sin be the first to throw a stone at her.’ Again he stooped down and wrote on the ground.

At this, those who heard began to go away one at a time, the older ones first, until only Jesus was left, with the woman still standing there. Jesus straightened up and asked her, ‘Woman, where are they? Has no one condemned you?’

‘No one, sir,’ she said.

‘Then neither do I condemn you,’ Jesus declared.”

“That’s not exactly what I was talking about,” Professor Mark sighed exasperatedly. “But it will do. Thank you, Harry.” Harry threw a—was that a _wink_?—over to Louis. Louis did a double take but couldn’t believe it. Of course, he was just winking because of his cheeky answer; that was it. Because he cited verses that weren’t what Professor Mark had intended, because they were kind of the opposite of what he’d intended, really. Nothing more than that. Louis sighed and shook his head, staring down at the faux wood of the table and biting his lip. 

“Louis.” 

He looked up suddenly, realizing everyone was gathering their things and leaving and Harry was standing beside him, looking down at him with a smile on his face. 

“Y-yes?” he stuttered, then coughed. “Yeah?” 

“What’re you doing tonight? Me and some guys were gonna get together and watch some football. Wanna come?” 

“Sure. Sounds good,” he said, nodding too vigorously. He fumbled to get his things and followed him out.

***  
He watched football with the guys and hung out with them a couple more times and every time he kept coming back to him. _Harry._ His smile, his eyes, his hair, his arms and chest and the rest of him. It was wrong, of course. He knew that; he’d always been taught that. But his body wanted what it wanted, and that was for their lips together, for his mouth on his cock, and for…for more than that, even. For everything. 

“So, I was thinking…if you wanted to chill and watch some movies sometime. Just like, at my house or whatever,” Louis suggested after temple one Sunday. Whenever Harry suggested something it was always with so many people which was nice, but it was so much pressure, and he’d like it to just be the two of them for more than one reason. Even though he knew nothing could or would happen, of course. 

“Sure, that’d be fine,” Harry said, leaning up against the wall while waving goodbye to various people. “Friday?” 

“Friday.” 

The days to Friday ticked by too slowly, as each day at school dragged by. When Friday did finally roll around, it was the slowest of all, each class going by at a snail’s pace. Finally it was over and Louis picked out a couple movies that seemed decent enough.

He set them up in the den and his mom brought them popcorn and his dad got out of the way and things seemed to be going pretty well. It was a generic action movie—with not too much violence, of course, because they didn’t allow anything like that in the house. Louis started zoning out, not caring about who was in danger at the moment. 

“Louis.” 

“Jeez! You scared me,” he exclaimed, since Harry was right next to him all of a sudden, snuggled up next to his arm. He blushed. “What is it?”

“I know you like me.” 

“Yeah. I, uh, I like you,” he stuttered, which seemed innocent enough. He didn’t want to get into the _like-like_ business of it, but if he had to, he would. 

Harry kissed his shoulder and Louis started, instinctively jolting away from him. 

“Harry, I—I don’t really think that’s a good idea,” he managed to say. Harry looked like a kicked puppy, pulling back. “I mean, I do like you. Look, I do, I do want to do—look, I just—” he sighed. “I do like you…but you know we’re not supposed to…be that way.”

“Maybe I don’t care,” Harry said. “Maybe I’ve already accepted it.” He said it bravely and defiantly, but Louis could tell he was just as scared as he was, and that he didn’t really believe it. 

Louis reached out his hand gently to touch Harry’s arm and he scooted in closer. He kissed his shoulder again, and then his neck. Louis’s breath caught. 

God, he wanted to kiss him. So badly. But he was so scared for so many reasons. He slowly turned his face towards Harry’s; he felt like he might be having a panic attack. But he wanted this so much…

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry asked. 

“Just how…stupid this movie is,” Louis said in a shaky whisper. He tried to breathe more slowly. 

“Hmm,” Harry mumbled and kissed his shoulder again. Louis knew he’d have to make a move soon or the moment would be lost. He gulped. 

He looked at Harry again, and this time he had a confused expression on his face. “Really, what is it?” he asked. 

“I just…” Louis trailed off and finally decided to just do it. He turned his head and kissed Harry on the mouth. His heart was beating like crazy and he was breathing too hard, but it was still perfect. And then Harry kissed him back. 

Harry moved towards him and leaned against him and moved their mouths together, more rhythmically this time. Their tongues brushed together and Harry’s lips were so soft against his and he wanted to do this forever before they broke apart. 

“We can’t do this,” Louis said when they stopped for a minute. 

“I know,” Harry whispered. Something exploded in the movie, hiding his words. “I know,” he repeated more loudly. “But I like you. I’ve liked you for so long, I just…it’s stupid. I just want to like you.” He kissed Louis’s neck gently, then his mouth, gentler this time. They kissed softly some more and Harry pushed his hands up Louis’s shirt and ran them over his chest, his back. 

“Can I touch you?” Harry whispered and Louis nodded. Even though he was already touching him, the way he said it was suggestive. Louis didn’t think his heart could pound faster but it somehow did. 

Harry unzipped both their pants with shaking hands. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Louis said. 

“Do you not want me to?”

“No, I do, it’s just…”

“It’ll be okay,” Harry said. He reached for a blanket on the couch and covered them up with it. He put his hands on Louis’s erection and his breath caught. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah…yeah,” Louis said. Even though Harry was younger, he seemed to know what he was doing and Louis had no idea. 

“Will you do me too?” Harry asked. 

“S-sure,” Louis stuttered, putting his hands on his cock. It was stupid how afraid he was, when he wanted this so much. Harry’s hand started moving. 

Louis let out a slow breath and gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to come too fast. It took him a minute before he remembered he was supposed to be doing the same thing for Harry, and he started moving his hand too. 

Even though he didn’t want to come too fast, it was all too quickly before he moaned and arched up, shooting out onto his stomach. Harry came soon after, gripping Louis’s arms. They both lay in silence for a minute, breathing hard. 

“You’re not…we’re not…” Louis started. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Harry said. “It’s not as bad as you think it is.” 

Louis sighed. “How long have you known, about yourself?” 

“Forever,” Harry said, which shocked Louis. He had only realized recently, and then he’d prayed for it to go away, and when that hadn’t worked, he’d just hoped. 

“You’re so confident, though,” Louis said. “I can’t be that person. I’m too afraid.” 

Harry kissed him and they heard a noise and sprung apart, adopting a manly-enough distance between them as the movie raged on, neither of them caring what happened. Louis’s dad walked in and asked him something but he hardly paid attention. Part of him was elated at what just happened; the other part was consumed with guilt. He just wasn’t sure which part would win, or even which part he wanted to win. 

***  
It was the Monday after the weekend they’d gotten together and Louis hated Mondays, but the note Harry left in his locker left him feeling considerably better. _My house. 3 pm. –H_

He told his parents he was going to Harry’s house, and they commented about what a “nice Christian boy” he seemed to be. _If only you knew_ , Louis thought, as he threw his backpack on the floor and prepared to leave. 

When he got there he was surprised to find Harry picked out another action movie. Not that he particularly minded action movies, but they weren’t his favorite genre either. Harry’s parents weren’t home, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. It made him nervous, and halfway excited, but nervous. And then he felt a wave of guilty nausea sweep him and he forced it away. Later, he promised himself. _Later we’ll deal with it. We’re just watching a generic movie right now._

So they watched the movie, which was somewhat more violent than the one they were watching the other day, and for the first half of it they didn’t talk. And then Harry scooted closer again and put his head on Louis’s chest and looked up at him. And even though he was younger, Louis had the thought that maybe he’d already done this before. It was almost unbelievable, but it could’ve happened, somehow. 

“Harry,” he coughed out. Harry’s hands were warm on his chest; so warm, they felt like they were burning his skin. “Have you ever—done this? With another, um, person? Like a guy?” 

“Maybe,” Harry said lazily. He whispered, “I’m full of secrets.” He pulled up Louis’s shirt and bit and sucked on Louis’s nipple, and the guilt was back, but Louis wanted this, oh God he wanted this. 

“Have you?” Harry asked.

“Have I?” Louis responded, having forgotten the question with his muddled feelings.

“Have you ever done this with a person? Like, a guy?” Harry asked, smiling. He continued licking and sucking. 

“I don’t—no,” Louis said. “How can you just—don’t you know it’s wrong?” 

“It’s not,” Harry said. “It’s love. How’s love wrong? Explain that to me.” 

“I don’t know,” Louis exhaled in a breath. He was running out of arguments fast. 

“You’re already so hard,” Harry said, running his hand over Louis’s crotch and making him suck in a breath. “You want this so much, and you’re still questioning it?” 

“I’m just trying to—do what’s right,” Louis said, but speaking has become difficult, as Harry has unbuttoned his pants and was stroking his cock. He was already flushed and breathing heavily. “Just because it _feels_ right—oh, God.” Harry had taken him in his mouth and was sucking him off and Louis moaned and really couldn’t speak right now, really just couldn’t. He had the vague thought that Harry must’ve done this before because it feels too amazing for him not to have. Harry went deeper and he could feel himself hitting the back of his throat and he clutched the back of Harry’s shirt and groaned as he came, and Harry swallowed it all. 

“I didn’t say—didn’t say you could do that,” Louis managed to say after Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“You didn’t say I couldn’t, either,” Harry remarked. “D’you wanna do me? It isn’t hard.” 

Louis was scared but it seemed like the least he could do, so he undid Harry’s pants and tried to copy what he did. Harry gave him a few directions and he sucked him off until he came and Louis just swallowed it too and even though the guilt was still there, there was also the sense that he’d exchanged this piece of something with another person. So when the movie was over and they were both sitting quietly in the dark, Harry asked,

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I mean, we wouldn’t be out, would we?” Louis asked. 

“No, no, of course not. Just secret. Just you and me. It’ll be perfect.”

“Then, yeah, of course,” Louis says. And they kissed for a while and it did feel perfect, even if it wasn’t right. It did feel like a piece of something that he’d been missing for a while, and has just now gotten back.


End file.
